Headphone is a common sound-electronic transducer of digital products. With advances in technology, the user demand on the type of headphones is increased and the expectation of new type of headphone is raised. These user demands have brought new challenges to the headphone industry. At present, the greatest concern of the user is sound quality and construction of the headphones. Thus, the improvement of the headphone structure will attract the eyes of the user in the future. The existing headphone generally has a structure which is bilaterally symmetrical and such a traditional structure and appearance is hard to be recognized by the consumers among kinds of headphone in market. Additionally, during the use of such a headphone, if the user wants to talk with others, the whole headphone must be removed from the head of user, which make it annoying to use. In view of the above, it is necessary to provide a new type headphone to meet market demand.